touhoufandomcom_de-20200214-history
Andere Spiele
Dieser Artikel ist ein Stub. Du kannst helfen, indem du ihn action=edit}} erweiterst. '' right|300px =Other Gameshttp://touhou.wikia.com/index.php?title=Other_Games&action=edit edit this page= From Touhou Wiki *Return to the Main Page ---- Many people have made games inspired by the Touhou world. http://touhou.wikia.com/index.php?title=Other_Games&action=edit&section=1 edit Seihou *秋霜玉 (Shuusou Gyoku) - A danmaku game inspired by Touhou, with a focus on fewer, faster bullets as opposed to slower, more numerous bullets. Features music and some art by ZUN. *稀翁玉 (Kioh Gyoku) - A PoFV style game, with massive emphasis on grazing streaming bullets. Also features music by ZUN. *幡紫竜 (Banshiryuu) - Another danmaku style game, with focus again on fewer, faster bullets. *五月雨 ～samidare～ - A danmaku game with shields. Perhaps Amusement Makers' most well-known work. Seihou only in spirit. http://touhou.wikia.com/index.php?title=Other_Games&action=edit&section=2 edit Danmaku *黄昏酒場～Uwabami Breakers～ - A danmaku game running on Mountain of Faith engine featuring a drunkard, food and beer. ZUN's involved. *萌える弾幕STG もえだん Moedan - A cute introduction to danmaku starring Flandre Scarlet. *東方弾幕風 ～ Touhou Danmakufu , alternate spelling '''Touhou Danmakuhu' - A program which allows you to build your own danmaku games. *東方掃除紀 (Touhou Soujiki) - A danmaku game where you have to travel over the screen, sweeping it clean. *東方時封城 ～ the Alternative Age - A Danmakufu game script, the first one released by danmaq. *東方夢終劇 ～ Concealed the Conclusion - A Danmakufu game script, the second to be released by danmaq. Features vast improvements over its predecessor. *東方神魔宴 ～ Fantom Fantasm - A Touhou fangame for Danmakufu released by Coolier. *東方風々偽 ～ but...become fault those (Touhou Huhuki) *東方燐迷歌 ～ Phosphorus Hesitates Song - A Touhou-style shmup (formerly with mazes, but the game was revamped after Ver 0.03), from Shallty Games. *東方命萃酒 ～ Resurrection of Heaven's Liquor - A hilariously bad game from disfact starring various extra bosses. *東方桃月抄 ～ Pitch Peach Paradise - A peach-collecting dodge-'em-up inspired by Silent Sinner in Blue, from disfact. *東方黒封戯 (Touhou Kokuhuugi) - A Shoot the Bullet style game with Reimu in place of Aya, from PresidentRoom. *東方古魔郷 (Touhou Komakyou) - A (currently incomplete) NES-style remake of EoSD, from さいごめんのボス. *東方玉遊戯 - From ネグレリアの森. *東方寒気団 - From ネグレリアの森. *Groovy ちるの (Groovy Cirno) - A horizontal shmup, from ネグレリアの森. *絹織琉華 ～ Weaving the blue orient - A horizontal shmup starring Marisa, from ELField and 夜空的輝煌 *イオシスのアレ - A simple horizontal shmup, from YOSINAC. *チルノとレティのクリスマス！ - A vertical shmup, from YOSINAC. *とびまりさ (Tobi Marisa) - A horizontal shmup starring Marisa, from のくの. *パチュリ (Patchouli) - A free Touhou Suguri clone. *Patchoulius V - A Gradius-style shmup. *東方夢詠宴 ～ Dreamer's Party - An unconventional Touhou danmaku game, from 未完童話. *弾奏乙女2-風華輪舞の交響曲- - A vertical shmup that includes Marisa and Reimu as enemy characters, from 未完童話. *東方二重極　～キワミシューティング、アッー！ - A partially Touhou-inspired shmup, from 東方大往生. *⊂二二二（　＾ω＾）二⊃　ﾌﾞｰｰｰｰｰﾝ!!!! (Boooooon!!!!) - A horizontal shmup in which a Shift JIS version of Marisa appears as one of the enemies. *Hollow World of God (Japanese name: 四聖龍神録Plus) - No Touhou characters, but the gameplay and background designs are heavily Touhou inspired. From RemicalSoft. *Touhou Fangame - a Fanmade Touhou Game for Wii Homebrew. From [1] http://touhou.wikia.com/index.php?title=Other_Games&action=edit&section=3 edit Beat 'em up *熱血硬派まりさくん ～ ダウンタウン魔道物語 (Nekketsu Kouha Marisa-kun - Downtown Madou Monogatari) - A mixture of Touhou and River City Ransom, from だくだく. http://touhou.wikia.com/index.php?title=Other_Games&action=edit&section=4 edit Card *Rumbling Spell Orchestra *cirno+neu - A game based on Neu (read as Noi), the Japanese card game that has quite similar rules to the 98/99/100. From Hinafuda. *VISION Phantom Magic *Touhou Kontonfu http://touhou.wikia.com/index.php?title=Other_Games&action=edit&section=5 edit Fighting *M.U.G.E.N - A customizable 2D fighting game engine, for which quite some Touhou content has been released. By Elecbyte. http://touhou.wikia.com/index.php?title=Other_Games&action=edit&section=6 edit Platform *Super Marisa Land - A Super Mario Bros. clone starring Marisa Kirisame and Alice Margatroid, by Tasogare Frontier. *New Super Marisa Land - A sequel to Super Marisa Land by Tasogare Frontier. *Super Marisa World - Another Super Mario Bros. clone starring Marisa Kirisame and Koakuma, by Double Cluster. *MegaMari - A Mega Man clone starring Marisa and Alice by Tasogare Frontier. *ENDLESS ALICE - An endless-type survival game starring Alice where you destroy forest mushrooms, by LION HEART. *Endless Marisa - An endless-type survival game starring Marisa where you destroy Alice's dolls, by LION HEART. *Mystical Chain - A single-screen beat-'em-up starring Marisa, Alice, and Patchouli, by LION HEART. *サナエチャレンジ！FUSION - A platformer starring Sanae and Utsuho, by LION HEART. *東方輝羅星 - A Contra-style run and gun game, from the MDY. *咲夜東方伝 - A simple MaxAction platformer starring Letty, from Eternal the World. *うどみょん (Udomyon) - A simple MaxAction platformer starring Reisen Udongein Inaba, from たまごやき. *Burger Reimu - A ROM-hack of the BurgerTime video game starring Reimu Hakurei and based in particular on certain Walfas Flash animations, from DASTARD. *てゐの大冒険？ - A simple MaxAction platformer starring Tewi, from あてもない部屋. *ぐるぐるすいか - A platformer starring Suika, from ですのや. *東方冷泰記 - A platformer starring Cirno, from MOON GODDESS. *星のカービィ：コズミックカオス (Kirby: Cosmic Chaos) A fan-made Kirby game which features Cirno as Kirby's ice-helper and also Marisa Kirisame as a cameo in Kirisame Keke, Kirby's Beam+Clean helper Azurarokstudio *紅魔城伝説 緋色の交響曲 (Koumajou Densetsu: Scarlet Symphony) - A Touhou-themed Castlevania type game by Frontier Aja *東方活劇綺談 (Touhou Katsugeki Kitdan) - A platformer starring Momiji Inubashiri by Gatling Cat. *東方悠遊亭 (Touhou Hirabunroku) - A platformer starring Marisa Kirisame, Alice Margatroid, and Youmu Konpaku. *東方遊宴世界 (Touhou Yuuen Sekai) - A platformer where you explore various worlds of Gensokyo by 激辛spice. The game features a co-op mode for two players. *お嬢様のドキドキ大作戦 (Ojou-sama no DokiDoki Daisakusen) - A platformer starring Remilia, from Blue-Mica http://touhou.wikia.com/index.php?title=Other_Games&action=edit&section=7 edit Puzzle *東方武闘外伝 (Touhou Battle Gaiden) - A versus Tetris game with Touhou characters, from 夏季限定. *まりさとありす (Marisa and Alice) - A puzzle game where the goal is to guide Alice to Marisa, from ですのや. *まりさのかぎ (Marisa's Key) - A puzzle game resembling Solomon's Key, from NRF. *チルノでポン (Cirno De Pon) - A Cirno-themed puzzle game from 無限旋律. *東方萃氾紀 (Touhou Suihanki) - A Lemmings-like game, from さくらんぼ亭. *東方琳瑯華 entirety spell timbre - A puzzle game, from [2]. *東方花火祭 - A puzzle game by fandom forum EFZClub. http://touhou.wikia.com/index.php?title=Other_Games&action=edit&section=8 edit Racing *OZUNO - A racing game starring Ran, from ぼったくりばー online. *東方セクロス (Touhou Seicross) http://touhou.wikia.com/index.php?title=Other_Games&action=edit&section=9 edit Rhythm *七日間の人形創り - From ぼったくりばー online. http://touhou.wikia.com/index.php?title=Other_Games&action=edit&section=10 edit RPG *東方冥異伝 (Touhou Maiden) - A Touhou RPG (series) from はちみつくまさん. Also known as "Defiant of Shrine Maiden." *東方双六伝 (East Pair Six Transmission ) - A Touhou RPG made with RPG Maker 2000, from どくへん。 *東方紅美鈴 (East Crimson Beauty Bell ) - A Touhou RPG made with RPG Maker 2000, from ろんさん. *東方冬源郷 (East Winter Source Home Village ) - A Touhou RPG made with RPG Maker 2000, from ろんさん. *東方優永夜(The East Superior Long Night ) - A Touhou RPG made with RPG Maker 2000, from ろんさん. *東方幽修剣 (East Quiet Learning/Repairing Sword ) - A Touhou RPG made with RPG Maker 2000, from ろんさん. *東方形使役 (East Shape Employment ) - A Touhou RPG made with RPG Maker 2000, from ろんさん. *椛と不思議の洞窟 (Momiji and the Mysterious Cave) - A roguelike starring Momiji Inubashiri. *Touhou Angband *東方人形劇 (Touhou Puppet Play) - A hack of Pokémon FireRed, replacing Pokemon with Touhou characters. Also known as "Touhoumon". *東方ライブアライブ - A Touhou version of the Squaresoft Niche RPG, Live-A-Live; so far only a beta. *東方ポケット戦爭 (Touhou Pocket Wars) - An RPG game where you level up Touhou figures and battle them in tournaments, from 未完童話. **東方ポケット戦爭 EVO (Touhou Pocket Wars Evolution) - A sequel to the original Pocket Wars adding greater depth and content. **東方ポケット戦爭 EVOPlus (Touhou Pocket Wars Evolution Plus) - An expansion pack to Pocket Wars EVO, adding more characters and expanded game mechanics. *東方空夢匣　～ Gift from the Gods - A Touhou roguelike, from disfact. *東方星母録 (Touhou Mother) - Mother (Earthbound) featuring Touhou characters made in RPG Maker 2000 by S *東方の迷宮 (Labyrinth of Touhou) - A dungeon crawler RPG featuring a large cast of Touhou characters, many as both enemy bosses and playable characters, from 偽英国紳士団 **東方の迷宮 プラスディスク (Labyrinth of Touhou Plus Disc) - An expansion pack to Labyrinth of Touhou that adds more playable characters, new items, new enemies and bosses, and ten extra floors to the game's main dungeon. **東方の迷宮 Special Disc (Labyrinth of Touhou Special Disc) - A re-release of Labyrinth of Touhou with the Plus Disc expansion in one game. It features everything from the original game and expansion pack along a new soundtrack of remixed Touhou music, extra in-game features, and custom player portraits. *東方夜神雪 (Blizzard of Faith & Revenge) - A Touhou RPG game featuring all Touhou characters made by chinese group Moe Touhou. *不思議の幻想郷 - A Touhou routelike made by AQUA STYLE. *さなえの超特急 - Another Touhou rougelike made by AQUA STYLE *幻想少女大戦 (Gensou Shoujo Taisen) - A four-part Touhou Simulation RPG game based on Super Robot Wars. The first part, 紅 (Kou or Scarlet), covers all characters from EoSD and some others. From Sanbondo *テンドーブレード (Tendou Blade) - A Touhou RPG by 特殊装甲隊. *東方蒼神縁起 - The Genius of Sappheiros - A traditional SaGa esque RPG from Strawberry Bose http://touhou.wikia.com/index.php?title=Other_Games&action=edit&section=11 edit Strategy *PatchCon - An RTS game starring almost all of the characters from recent games. 1P only, unlike most other modern RTSes. By Tasogare Frontier. *幻想郷 Tower Defense (Gensokyo Tower Defense) *東方叙事詩 (Touhou Epic) - A Civilization IV mod. *Touhou Defence of The Shrines - A Warcraft III mod, DOTA style. Contains almost the entire cast of Windows Touhou characters. http://touhou.wikia.com/index.php?title=Other_Games&action=edit&section=12 edit Flash *Butterfly Flies For Fry - From chibitami.net/works/. *中国すかるぷちゅあ - From chibitami.net/works/. *脳が⑨になるチルノの算数トレーニング - From chibitami.net/works/. *Dr.YAGOKORO - A puzzle game with similarities to Dr. Mario, from chibitami.net/works/. *MARIPPY - A Mappy-like game, from chibitami.net/works/. *Red Magic - From chibitami.net/works/. *そーなのかー♪ - From chibitami.net/works/. *ふらふらフラン (Fla-Fla Flan) - A Flandre puzzle game, from chibitami.net/works/. *霊夢の賽銭箱 - Just a test of clicking speed?, from locker room production. *閃光映夜祭 ～ Project Nite Festival - A shmup with IN and MoF styled gameplay, at [3]. *チルノ雪遊び - A dodge-em-up, from FLA*NECO. *東方ミュージックスペル　「八雲乱舞」 - A dodge-em-up, from FLA*NECO. *東方MUSIC SPELL2　「紅魔館のティータイム」 - A dodge-em-up, from FLA*NECO. *東方騒動録 (Touhou Soudouroku) - A Touhou-style shmup, from FLA*NECO. *イライラサテライト (Ira Ira Satellite) - A dodge-em-up in which the mouse directly moves Reimu and indirectly moves Marisa, both of whom must dodge the bullets, by D4U. *Tales of Tou-Hou - A Tales of-type game, from モノクロ倶楽部. *お掃除キュッ！ - Sweeping Murder - From B茄子屋(仮). *うどんげ 永遠回廊 (Udonge Eien Kairou) - A horizontal shoot-em-up, from rairarai home. *A bunch of Dancing☆Onigiri rhythm games with Touhou music, at secret room. *Some Dancing☆Onigiri rhythm games with Touhou music, at MFV2's メーカーズ. *Some Dancing☆Onigiri rhythm games with Touhou music, at Autumn Leaves. *Some Dancing☆Onigiri rhythm games with Touhou music, at 暇な方による暇な部屋/Eastern Blood. *Apollo 13 and Apollo 13 China Mission - Reisen shoots suppositories into people's asses with a sniper rifle in this parody of Golgo 13 by ACID CLUB EAST. *Megaton Punch - This flash game has you punch the earth with a Touhou character and displays the number of megatons your punch registered, at ???. *Megaton Shot - Choose between Marisa, Yuuka and Tenshi, draw the magic sign, spin it, and release everything to fire a devastating Master Spark/Scarlet Weather Rapture! *Alice in Spaceland - A vertical shooter with F.O.E., at Nonoba *Alice in Spaceland 2 - The sequel to the first game with Shikieiki as the final boss, at Nonoba *Alice in Spaceland 3 - Unlike the previous two games, the player controls Cirno's ship, including rotational abilities, at Nonoba *Alice Xi - This game introduced the 7-hit system for the ship; it had Cirno as a boss and Alice as a secret boss, at Nonoba *Cirno Xi - Similar to Alice Xi, this incorporated grazing for points, had Hina as the Final Boss, and had Marisa as the EX Boss, at Nonoba *Spaceland Adventure - A game that introduced a new ship for Cirno and controlling two players at once, at Nonoba *お燐のどきどき怨霊ﾊﾟﾆｯｸ - Catch falling spirits in Orin's wheelbarrow and dodge enemy attacks, at 北極天盤. *東方海恵堂　～ Marine Benefit - A vertical shmup with new characters and music. (currently under construction) Link *ほっぴんぐ天子 - A cute little jumping game featuring Tenshi while she trys to jump her way to Heaven, from ミツメ書房 3-me *東方大問題 ～ 東方クイズFLASH - A Touhou quiz game from 3-me *はんれいですよ - A game where you play as Youmu and build up power into your ghost, then fling it to break multiple walls, from 3-me *Splatter Faith - A parody of the arcade game Splatter house. You play as Sanae, saving Kanako from aliens. from 3-me *恵方巻ナイトメア - A music rhythm game where you hit numbers on your keyboard to the rhythm to Remilia's theme. from *やまめ、ぺっこん - A cute, old-school game featuring Yamame, and Kisume which Yamame shooots down fairies and Kisume catches them. From 3-me http://touhou.wikia.com/index.php?title=Other_Games&action=edit&section=13 edit Visual Novel *戦国幻想郷 (Sengoku Gensokyo) - From Coolier. *東方繰人形2 アリスといっしょ -Alice to Eternal- - A dating game starring Alice Margatroid, from Coolier. *Sentimental Gensoukyou - A visual novel based on the adventures of Rinnosuke in Gensokyo *夜雀憐 - A short Visual Novel with simple art, from Author：モス. *東方小話珠 ～violet violence diary～ 第一話 射命丸 文 - A Visual Novel starring Aya, from studio O-P-L. *Wrigglui - A visual novel featuring several versions of Wriggle Nightbug, from 妄想エリクシル. *幻想鏡らびリンス - From 地元青年弾. *忙しい人のためのこうまきょう The Embodiment of Scarlet Devil for busy person - From Kasuga Soft. *忙しい人のためのようようむ Perfect Cherry Blossom for busy person - Also from Kasuga Soft. *Flandre's Quest - A visual novel from Flandre's point of view *Gyakuten Touhou - A visual novel series based on the Gyakuten Saiben/Ace Attorney series, starring Aya. From すいかやさん http://touhou.wikia.com/index.php?title=Other_Games&action=edit&section=14 edit Unsorted *東方戰騎譚 ～ DrunkTankies Battle in the Eastern *MASTER BURNER *東方烈華伝 ~ rift in a friendship game (Touhou Rekkaden) *Touhou Soccer *Touhou Soccer Moushuuden *東方幻想連鎖 -東方ファンタズマゴリア- (Touhou Gensou Rensa - Touhou Phantasmagoria) - A 1-on-1 shooting game, from OHBA堂. *東方紫桜連夢 ～Typing reverie～ - A typing game, from Yoshi Tech Company. *東方蛇封陣 - A Qix-like game with danmaku, by RECOIL. *東方賽銭箱 - A game similar to Highly Responsive to Prayers, from PresidentRoom. *東方札遊戯 *チルノの願い叶エール♪ - As Cirno, try to climb the bamboo without tipping it over; from YOSINAC. *最萌支援奏 - A GPLed Space Invaders clone with Eientei characters, from FumuFumiKICK. *つたえてリリー (Tsutaete Lily) - Just a test of key tapping speed, from FumuFumiKICK. *東方神異伝 - Similar to Highly Responsive to Prayers, but with Shinki as the protagonist, from ゆききつね. *Dangerous China!! - From Team Device. *Sky Star Spark - An arena shooter, from @N-Factory. *Sanae Invaders - Another Space Invaders, this one starring Sanae Kochiya, from DASTARD. *東方防衛軍 - Also known as Touhou Defense Force, an arena shooter featuring eight playable characters, from Shindenken. *東方幻想麻雀 - A Mahjong game with Touhou characters, from DNA-Softwares. *Minna de Higashi ★ Ban ★ Jan! Reimu to Yukai na!? Nakama-tachi (みんなで東★盤★雀 ～霊夢と愉快な！？仲間たち～) - Mahjong Game from Y-CUBED. *東方ファンタジア BATTLE FANTASIA外伝 (Touhou Fantasia: Battle Fantasia Gaiden) (東方奇闘劇) - DVD movie showing off various Touhou characters in the style of Super Robot Taisen OG Saga: Endless Frontier, from Cyber Botti. *Touhou Fortress - Ein Mod für das beliebte Spiel Team Fortress 2 bei dem alle Klassen durch Touhou Charaktere ersetzt werden. *Touhou Daydream Breaker - An interesting DOTA style map on Warcraft III with many unique features that makes it stand out from other DOTA like maps. *東方弾幕遊戯 - Flowers- (Touhou Danmaku Yuugi Flowers) - A pen & paper RPG with rules for spellcard and danmaku battles. ---- *Return to the Main Page Category: Fangames Kategorie:Stub